


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Sentimental, little stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little star journeys through the galaxy but it's a big lonely universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

The little star weaved its way through the infinity of space, the other inhabitants of the firmament completely ignoring its passage. They were too huge and disinterested to pay attention to such an insignificant speck.

Though It was surrounded by so much beauty; yellow suns, red giants and all the rainbow colors of the nebulae accompanying him on his journey like beacons lighting the way, the little star couldn't hold back a sigh.  
He couldn’t recall ever having commenced this journey, nor did he know if it would ever end. All he’d ever known was speeding through space, no beginning, no end.  
Was it always going to be like this? Would he continue to race at breakneck speed through the sparkling vault of the heavens until he too burned out, becoming a lifeless rock, dead in space, to be pulled into the gravity well of some huge sun, disintegrated into dust by the searing heat?

Well, the sooner the better, then, the little star declared sadly. If this is all there is, a lonely race around the universe, then I’m better off burned to a cinder.

That was when he noticed an unusual blip, way off in the distance. If the little star had possessed a brow, he’d have frowned.  
As it drew nearer, the phenomenon continued to puzzle him.  
It darted to and fro in total confusion, totally unlike what a sedate heavenly body would do.

The little star continued to follow its progress and to his amazement, it seemed to be launched on a collision course with him.  
So, he mused, this was the way it was going to end? At least he’d go out with a bang.  
For an infinitesimal moment, the heavens would light up with the explosion, before burning to darkness.

If the little star had possessed eyes, he’d have closed them, but he didn’t, so he watched mesmerized as the blip grew steadily larger until it was frighteningly close.  
Just as said his last good-bye to the universe and readied for the collision, the strange phenomenon halted its course, stationing by the little star’s side.  
Now that he could make the stranger out clearly, he was amazed to see it was similar to himself, a twinkling little star, perhaps a touch larger.

The newcomer’s corona was tinged with green as it pulsed and shimmered…and stranger than strange, it seemed as if the little star could hear a voice rumble inside himself.

‘Hey. You’re like me,’ it seemed to say. ‘I’ve been wandering the universe forever but I’ve never met another. You’re the first.’  
‘Me neither,’ the little star replied. A sensation he’d never experienced before, filled him. He didn’t have a name for it but it might have been happiness.

‘Why don’t we journey together?’ the new arrival asked. ‘After being alone so long, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.’  
The little star’s bluey-green corona pulsed; shimmering strands reaching out to graze the other's green ones. The meeting of their coronas gave him a good sensation, one of belonging, of nurture.  
‘I’d like that very much,’ the little star said. ‘So very much.’

The little star had never seen a smile, nor a face for that matter, but If he had, he might have imagined that the stranger's corona morphed into a shit-eating grin.


End file.
